


in love with you suddenly

by cellophanearmies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Allison Lives, Future Fic, Lacrosse, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellophanearmies/pseuds/cellophanearmies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year, it hits Scott like an Argent's Tahoe: he has a full blown crush on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in love with you suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sciles ReverseBang. Inspired by [this](http://scottmccall.org/post/91700752991/my-first-ever-venture-into-teen-wolf-reversebang) artwork by [haleboundride](haleboundride.tumblr.com). Thanks to my wonderful beta [birthsister](http://archiveofourown.org/users/birthsister/pseuds/birthsister).
> 
> (This is semi-canon as all the major events happen as of Season 3B, but nobody (Erica, Boyd, and Allison) dies. Also the Malia subplot doesn't exist.)
> 
> Title from Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye.

Scott looks up from his trigonometry homework to see Stiles staring at him as intensely as he does the research for the newest Monster of the Month. He’s been doing it more lately or maybe Scott’s just noticing it because he’s been sneaking glances of Stiles more often.

Stiles blushes and looks back down at his computer. He chews on the end of the pen and only stops when he goes to type something.

It hits Scott like Argent’s Tahoe: he has a full blown crush on his best friend.

Scott may have only dated girls but he’s not blind. Some guys are attractive. While objectively he thinks Danny has a nice face and ripped abs, Scott doesn’t like Danny like that. On the other hand, he has inappropriate thoughts about his best bro when he bends over in jeans that hug every inch of his ass. (He curses and praises the day Lydia took Stiles on a shopping spree.)

A small part of him just assumed he was noticing because he hadn’t been with anyone in a while. But he’s so wrong. It’s so much more than that. 

Calling Allison quickly turns into his number one priority.

He tamps down his panic long enough to come up with an escape route. He checks his phone to look at the time.

“Shit! I forgot that I promised to take my mom dinner.”

Stiles jumps up from his side of the dining room table to help Scott pack up his scattered homework.

“Let me know how your paper goes,” Scott shouts as he rushes down the hallway.

“Will do!” He hears Stiles shout as he slams the Stilinski front door shut.

**

He calls Allison as soon as he gets in his car. The bike got totaled by a troll during his junior year and he saved up enough money to buy a car he could take to college in the fall.

It’s already after midnight in France, but he knows that Allison’s still up. Sure, the other girls in the pack are available but Cora, Lydia, and Erica would tease him. Kira would coo at him. What he needs is a realistic perspective from his first girlfriend.

“Hey, Scott. What’s up?”

“I _like_ Stiles,” he blurts out.

She laughs, which is oddly reassuring. She hasn’t laughed much since last year. The Nemeton and all the shit that came after it really fucked Allison up. Everything was finally catching up to her and she wasn’t dealing with it well. Allison had found family in France that had a massive hunting archive.

“He wouldn’t be your best friend if you didn’t like him.” She pauses. “It’s taken you this long to figure it out? When I told you I was fine with sharing you with Stiles, I meant I was okay with polyamory. Everyone in school thought you two were together. Stiles had no clue what I was talking about when I had a meeting with him to discuss it.”

“I thought you meant you were cool with us being,” Scott trails off, trying to remember the word that Erica used to describe? them the other day. “Codependent.”

She sighs like Lydia when Isaac says anything. (She complains about Isaac more than Stiles ever did, but she secretly thinks he’s good for Danny.) 

“I know this, but did you know that he likes you too?”

Scott scoffs. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“Scott, not many people assume that they’re in a polyamorous relationship because the boy that asked them out was supposedly already in a relationship. Besides, who do you think Lydia complains to when Stiles goes on and on about your ‘goddamn sunshine smile’ and your ‘fucking adorable dimples’ and your ‘sexy Alpha powers’.  Would you like me to go on?”

“Oh,” is all he has to say to that.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah?”

“Glad I could help. And don’t wait too long to tell him, Scott.”

“Thanks, Allison. I’ll call you later.” 

**

Except Scott doesn’t tell Stiles how he feels. He pines instead. It’s stupid but he’s been best friends with Stiles for fourteen years. He can’t live without him. They’ve been through girlfriends, werewolves, possession. But this is different. And while his mom told him that he should say ‘I love you’ all the time and in different ways, he’s so fucking scared. He chokes on the words that give him more sleepless nights than when Stiles was the nogistune.

Life goes on and there’s never a perfect time to tell Stiles. He bites his tongue to keep the ‘I love yous’ from spilling out. Besides, they’re a little busy fighting harpies during winter break.

Whenever they get a chance, they practice lacrosse. Scott wants to maintain his captain status and Stiles just wants to stay off the bench.

It pays off. Scott hugs his best friend a little too tight and a little too long when Finstock announces their co-captain status. The pack, including Derek, go out for pizza to celebrate. Lydia makes sure to cram Scott up against Stiles in their side of the booth. She gives him a significant look as if she knows. Of course she knows though; Allison probably told her.

Scott and Stiles send a snap to Jackson just to fuck with his head. There isn’t a lacrosse team at Jackson’s school. Over thirty sports offered and not a single one of them could remotely be construed as lacrosse. Danny got tired of his whining and sent him a link for a lacrosse league. Scott does everything in his power not to think about the fact that he’s pressed up against Stiles to take the picture. He does not relish in it either. They get a snap back of Jackson’s middle finger.

Danny swears that later Jackson called him and he cried.

**

Scott calls Allison that night and after the basic pleasantries, he can’t hold back any longer.

“You told _Lydia_ didn’t you?”

“You still haven’t told him, have you?” Allison throws back.

“No,” Scott says, pouting.

She sighs. “There’s only so much I can do from overseas. Lydia already knows and she can help. If you wait too much longer someone from the pack is going to plant mistletoe everywhere or lock you two in a closet.”

“Kira knows that mistletoe is poisonous to werewolves, right?”

“It’ll be fake. And don’t try to divert my attention, Scott. Everyone knows that you two are in love with each other but you’re both too chicken to admit it. One of you has to make a move. You made the first move with me and Kira.”

“You’re not being subtle,” he points out. “Besides, Stiles is different. You were both new and if you didn’t say yes, then it wasn’t a big deal. There wasn’t much to lose.” He doesn’t say that losing Stiles would kill him. He’s wrapped up in everything and there’s no way to cleanly go their separate ways if their relationship doesn't work out.

There are so many variables that Scott spirals down a rabbit hole that leaves him filled with anxiety.

“I’ll work on it,” he promises to get her off his back. “How did that archery competition go, anyway?”

**

Scott bursts through Stiles' front door.

"Tell me how much you love me," he demands.

Stiles looks over the back of the couch.

"I would die with you." He says a little too seriously to be taken for a joke.

Scott shrugs his shoulders and the declaration off. "Well I brought curly fries and Rockstars. And no, I did not get one of those nasty Monsters. And no, it is not funny when I drink them."

He throws the greasy food bag at Stiles, who catches it. Scott hops over the back of the couch and lands next to Stiles.

"You're the best," Stiles declares before pressing a kiss to Scott's temple.

Scott's surprised but secretly pleased. He refuses to over-think the gesture. He will not let Allison and Lydia get to his head.

Stiles is watching a baseball game, but he switches to the DVR and picks out a True Blood episode. It's a stupid show, especially now that Scott is a werewolf and they've dealt with fairies, but they started it before Scott got bit. It's their guilty pleasure that no one knows about.

They're on their third episode when Scott makes a decision.

"You know if I got to pick a guy, I'd go for Eric. Jason and Alcide are good options too."

Stiles gapes at him before throwing a pillow at his face.

"Alcide all the way, dude."

He grins before taking the pillow back and places it in his lap. With a hand wave, Scott lays down. Immediately, Stiles starts brushing his fingers through his hair. It's a stress reliever he picked up from his mom.

“What about the girls? Who would you pick?”

Scott scrunches his mouth in thought. “I mean Pam is hot and all, but I like Eric a little more you know. They’re both good though.”

Stiles makes a noise of affirmation.

Scott falls asleep by the end of the episode. Stiles loves True Blood but he loves the Mets more.

He texts his dad to bring home pizza, and yes, he can have meat on his pizza.

**From Dad 5:11 PM**

_What did you do?_

Stiles huffs.

**To Dad 5:13 PM**

_I didn't do anything ok. Scott deserves pizza._

He doesn't know if Scott has even told Melissa. He's pretty sure she would be the first to know and he would be a close second. Pizza is a small gesture of saying thank you for telling me. Stiles told Scott that he liked dudes as well as girls when they were fourteen. Scott wasn't fazed and bought delivery pizza with Code Red Mountain Dew to fuel their Call of Duty gaming marathon.

Scott smiles knowingly when Stiles' dad comes home with 3 pizzas and Mountain Dew.

**

“I told him.”

“Oh, that’s so great, Scott. I’m so happy for you guys,” Allison gushes.

“That I like dudes, too,” Scott clarifies.

“Oh, well that’s good too. Baby steps. How’d he react?”

Scott huffs, stifling his laugh. “He threw a pillow at my face and ordered pizza.”

She laughs too. “What led this on?”

Scott shrugs even though she can’t see him. “I don’t know. I just wanted to tell him I was into skinny, white guys that were fluent in sarcasm. He said he was into Alcide.”

Allison groans. “You guys still watch True Blood? I’m ashamed of you, Scott. I can’t believe that you two didn’t go at each other after declaring your love in True Blood metaphors.”

“It’ll happen eventually. I promise.” 

**

When Scott is eight and Stiles is still seven, Stiles’ dad builds them a tree house. It’s fantastic for a boring summer. Then the treehouse starts to get boring. Maybe because they spend all their outside time up there. Their parents even let them have sleepovers in it because it has a roof and the door isn’t wide enough for them to roll out in their sleep.

When things get boring, Stiles starts plotting. It’s how they got the treehouse in the first place. It starts with Truth or Dare. They’re both too chicken shit to do dares until Stiles bemoans how boring Truths are because they know everything about each other already. So, Scott, ever the gracious best friend, accepts a Dare.

“I dare you to climb out onto to one of the tree limbs,” Stiles declares, pointing at the tree. It’s the only one they can climb because of the ladder anyway.

“Are you sure? Your dad said we couldn’t do that.”

Stiles waves him off. “He didn’t say it wasn’t _safe,_ Scotty. He just didn’t want us climbing the tree too high.”

Scott eyes the tree skeptically. He doesn’t necessarily trust Stiles on this, but he’s gonna do it.

“Okay,” he tells himself. “I’ll do it.”

He climbs into the treehouse and out of one the windows. The limb is shaky and Scott knows this is a bad idea. Maybe one of the worst ideas that his best friend has ever had, and that’s including thinking that a peanut butter mayo sandwich would be good.

He crawls a good way out and it’s shaking like there’s a wind storm.

“Stiles?” Scott whimpers. “I think you need to get your mom.”

“No, no. It’s cool, Scotty. Just go back.” Scott’s too busy internally panicking to notice that Stiles is also worried. Stiles never tells him that he was so scared that Scott was going to die.

Scott tries to crawl back but the limb cracks, banging his head into a knot that gouges his face. Stiles screams and runs into the house, begging for his mom and a ladder. This, of course, sends Scott into a panic because his face really hurts, he might fall, and Stiles left him. Everything starts to get a little fuzzy and it’s hard to breath. He’s too scared to reach into his back pocket and grab his inhaler.

Eventually, he sees a ladder hit the tree and hears Mrs. S climb up it.

“Hey, Sweetie. I know you’re really scared right now, but I need you to crawl towards me a little more. Can you do that?”

He nods feebly and scoots towards her. She scoops him up and he clings to her like a monkey.

“We have to go the hospital, Stiles. Grab your shoes and Scott’s, please. And _hurry_.” 

When they’re in the backseat of Mrs. S’ Jeep, Stiles just keeps repeating, “I’m sorry. It’s gonna be okay, Scotty. I promise.”

While Scott never really believes Stiles when he says it, he knows Stiles means it. He won’t let bad things happen to Scott if he can help it. He’ll try to protect Scott even if it could get him killed in the process. If he can’t, he’ll be there to patch Scott up.

**

Apparently, no amount of rumors and facts that get spread around can get werewolves to stop invading Beacon Hills. Every time there’s an Omega that comes through town, they get told to spread the word that Beacon Hills is protected by a True Alpha and his pack. That doesn’t seem to matter. There are so many goddamn werewolves that think they can just come in and take over. To top off this particular failed coup, this new pack had hunters tracking them. 

The hunters are up-n-comers that think they’re above the law. It can only mean that innocents are going to get killed if they don’t leave soon. When he tells Allison, she does some digging. They’re Canadian kids straight out of high school, trying to prove that they’re good enough to take over for their parents. Chris decides to come and help set the hunters straight. As a distinguished hunter, they’re more inclined to listen to one of their own than the people that they’re hunting.

Two humans are staked out at the edge of the preserve with the off-duty sheriff and two others are staking out the hunters’ hotel rooms, ready to take one hostage if necessary. Lydia is supposed to alert Scott if the hunters get smart and head into the preserve.

Scott hears faint trampling in the woods that’s progressively getting louder.

“Chris is coming! Chris is-” Stiles shouts before his warning gets muffled.

It’s instinct to call out for his best friend. Maybe he just tripped over a tree root.

“Stiles?”

There’s no answer. His heart seizes in his throat. Stiles is supposed to be safe with Lydia in the Jeep. Scott has no choice but to assume the hunters have Stiles. 

“The hunters are here,” Scott warns his pack.

Scott focuses back on the Alpha beneath him. The Alpha of this pack is new and power hungry. Scott has him under the heel of his boot to prove a point.

“Look, you brought hunters to my town and we’re going to have to take care of your mess. I’ll make you a deal. Your pack leaves _right now_ and you never come back. If you do, I have hunter friends that would _love_ to meet you.” He glances at his pack for a clue as to where the hunters are. Erica pointedly flicks her hair over her left shoulder. They’re closing in from the west. “So, we have a deal?” Scott asks.

The Alpha frantically nods. Scott raises an eyebrow. “ _Say_ it.”

“Y-yes. We’ll leave.”

Scott focuses on the Alpha’s heartbeat and it doesn’t jump as an indicator of a lie. Satisfied, Scott releases the Alpha. The rest of his pack follows suit. The other pack scrambles up and takes off after their Alpha.

 

Scott can’t warn his pack as he hears the familiar sound of a drawstring being pulled. A gun cocks to his left.

“The pack you’re looking for is leaving my territory. They were not and are not under my protection. I want my pack mate returned unharmed, _now,”_ Scott announces to the hunters hiding.

Their leader steps out of the wood line. Another hunter follows behind him with a Stiles in tow and a gun pressed against his head.

“Why should I? You’re monsters, too. This town has been overrun by mongrels.”

Derek can’t help but growl at the insult. “We aren’t monsters, and we haven’t killed anyone, innocent or otherwise. My pack protects this town. I suggest you leave before we have to protect Beacon Hills from you.”

The leader scoffs. He looks older with his beard, but Scott knows from Derek that facial hair can dramatically age a guy. (Chris informed the pack that their leader is only eighteen.)

Scott cracks his fingers. Derek tilts his head and cracks his neck as he shifts. The pack close their eyes, waiting for it. From the trees behind Scott, a flashbulb arrow in front of the hunters. The pack rushes the hunters, quickly disarming and pinning them to the ground.

Chris hops down from his tree.

“The Argents protect this land alongside the McCall pack. I’ve already called your parents and they’ve given me and the Sheriff permission to escort you all to the airport. As you all technically kidnapped the sheriff’s son, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself.”

The pack escorts the hunters to the cars waiting at the entrance of the preserve. Chris starts calling their parents and hands off the phone when the parents request to yell at their kids. The wolves have to bite their lips to keep from laughing. It embarrasses the kids even more knowing the wolves can hear every word.

Chris, Mr. S, and Derek shove the kids in a van and Derek’s embarrassing mom car.

Before they leave, Mr. S pointedly looks at Scott and Stiles. “Don’t stay up late. You have school tomorrow.”

While they’re waiting from the convoy to head out, Scott texts Allison. He notices seven missed calls from Lydia and three from Stiles. He also notices that it was on silent, not vibrate.

**To Ally A 10:47 PM**

_Everything’s cool. Your dad’s headed for the airport with the brats._

**From Ally A 10:48 PM**

_Thanks. Sorry I couldn’t come. : (_

Stiles tugs Scott towards the Jeep as everyone else starts to leave. Scott waits until Stiles pulls away to unlock the Jeep to press him against the driver’s side door.

“What were you thinking? You could have been killed,” Scott shouts. “You guys were supposed to call me. There was no plan where you risk your life running through the woods.”

“I’m wearing Kevlar,”Stiles mumbles. “Besides, no one answered their phones. Danny was at the hotel and Lydia can’t run in heels.”

“That hunter had a gun pointed at your head! You weren’t wearing a Kevlar helmet. He could have killed you, Stiles.”

“I’m fine, Scotty. Nothing went wrong, okay? We’re all good. Erica’s hair didn’t even get messed up. That’s how fine we are. You okay, buddy?”

Scott presses his forehead against Stiles’. “If you keep doing stupid shit like that, I’m not gonna be. I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t lose you, man.”

Stiles drags Scott’s head down so he can kiss Scott’s forehead. He wraps his arms around his best friend, and Scott buries his face into the hollow of Stiles’ neck.

“I’ll be fine, Scott. You can’t lose me. Scout’s honor.”

Scott snorts. “I was the Boy Scout.”

“Well, on _your_ Scout’s honor then,” Stiles says. “Can we go home? I still have a history paper to finish.”

Scott nods and reluctantly heads to the passenger side. Stiles doesn’t bother dropping Scott off at his house; he goes straight to his own house. Scott digs around in his draw of clothes to find some pajamas while Stiles sets up for an even longer night.

Mr. S finds Scott curled around one of Stiles’ legs, using his thigh as a pillow. Stiles fell asleep, sitting up, still typing away on his laptop. He shakes his head at the boys and sends a picture of them to Melissa.

**

In between all the Monsters of the Month, they keep winning to the point where they make it to State.

Danny has to ask them to stop sending Jackson snaps because they’re going to make Jackson lose it. He had to join his school’s rugby team to take out his anger and frustration on someone. He quit his lacrosse team when he found out that they didn’t even have a championship.

Scott abuses his so-called ‘puppy eyes’ to get Stiles to stop.

He does make the exception when he takes a picture of their score for State. They trampled the other team much like Germany against Brazil in the World Cup.

He didn’t actually think they’d make it. Even with three werewolves and an incredible goalie, there were so many new teammates. Their cohesion was not up to par, but they did it.

Scott watches from the field as Isaac and Danny pour a bucket of Gatorade over Finstock and to everyone’s surprise, he only sputters and laughs.

He's amazed that nothing is going wrong. No one broke anything during the game or even got a concussion. No one has threatened him and no one’s been kidnapped. Most importantly, no one has died on the field.

Though ever the Alpha, he monitors his pack just to make sure nothing happens. While hyper-vigilance hasn’t paid off, caution has always been a good thing.

Stiles claps a hand on Scott’s shoulder, jostling him out of his thoughts.

“We _did_ it, dude! We made it!” Stiles says it with a force that Scott can’t help but find extra meaning in the words.

All Scott can do is smile back because they did do it. They’ve survived all these years. Nothing’s been easy of course, but they’ve made it. He doesn’t even try to think about problems that will come with them being spread out. He doesn’t want to think about what it’ll be like when Stiles is a hundred miles away instead of just a couple blocks. For once, Scott is going to live in the moment instead of thinking five steps ahead.

Stiles is giving him one of _those_ looks, one of the ones Scott can’t quite interpret, which is saying something. He figured out his best friend’s facial expressions by the time they were eight and it’s gotten even easier being a werewolf.

Before Scott can say anything, someone bumps Scott, pushing him into Stiles’ arms. He doesn’t really mind an excuse to cling to Stiles. Stiles places his hands on Scott’s waist to steady him. Then someone pushes him further into Stiles, so close that they’re practically molded together. Their faces are so close that he can feel Stiles’ breath on his upper lip. It’s hard not to glance down at Stiles’ lip and lick his own in want.

He’s too afraid to say anything. Too afraid that he’ll ruin this moment and Scott wants this moment to last forever.

The intense look that makes Scott a little hot under his gear returns. Before Scott can overthink it, he quickly presses a kiss to Stiles’ mouth. He pulls back with a grin that turns into a smirk when he hears Stiles’ soft gasp. He takes his eyes off of Stiles’ mouth to study his reaction.

His eyes are wide and amazed, and his hands clench around Scott’s hips. Stiles yanks him closer and lets his hands drift from his waist to his ass. Scott is not complaining as he twines his fingers into Stiles’ hair. It’s perfect and their night could not get any better. He has everything he’s ever wanted.

No one bothers them as they get acquainted with each other’s mouths. No one bumps or pushes into them, which makes Scott suspect that it was Isaac or Erica. Scott is focusing on how mussed he can make Stiles’ hair when a familiar cough ruins their moment.

It hits Scott that their parents are in the stands. His mom and Stiles’ _dad_ had to watch their sons make out like their lives depended on it. 

Scott hurtles himself away from Stiles and hastily wipes his mouth.

“Mom! Mr. S,” he greets them sheepishly.

He manages a side glance at Stiles, who’s looking a little too flushed for this long after a lacrosse game. Scott can’t help but bite his lip to keep from grinning because _he_ caused that, not Heather or Lydia.

“Boys,” his mom says knowingly.

She can’t quite hide the little grin on her face. She’s known about his crush on Stiles for a while. The pamphlets and condoms left in conspicuous places were embarrassing. It took some time for Isaac to figure out that they weren’t for him and Danny.

She’s happy for him. In fact, the entire pack is radiating happiness.

Even Derek is content to be Ms. McCall’s Death Grip of Doom™. She thinks he needs adults to hang out with instead of teenagers, and she’s right. Derek actually enjoys spending time with people that aren’t teenagers, too.

“We just wanted to say congratulations. We’re gonna do our own thing. Don’t stay out late,” she says before hugging them both. “Be safe.”

“No one’s using the house tonight,” Derek mutters under his breath as he’s being hustled to the parking lot.

Scott needled Derek into building a real house that didn’t have horrible memories attached. It’s massive, but Derek wanted everyone to have a room, even future pack members.

The walls in the bedrooms are soundproofed for courtesies sake. Derek always acts grumpy and tired of teenagers overrunning his house, but he’s secretly pleased. He didn’t even protest when Lydia decided to take over decorating the common rooms. Isaac spends more time over there instead of Scott’s. It’s a rarity for no one to be over there.

Scott blushes and Stiles’ brow furrows as he tries to figure out why Scott’s blushing. Then he awkwardly coughs when he gets that one of the werewolves said something inappropriate.

While they’re busying toeing the ground, embarrassed by the parental interruption, Lydia sashays up to them with the pack behind her.

Scott spots Isaac behind her, smirking, and it confirms his suspicions that he shoved Scott into Stiles. When Isaac catches Scott looking his way, he shrugs unapologetically. He contemplates flashing his eyes, but Isaac wouldn’t be cowed. Ever the good boyfriend, Danny jabs Isaac in the ribs.

“Be nice or you won’t be having celebratory sex,” Danny warns.

His smirk starts to waver and it turns into a scowl when Lydia spins around to glare at him.

“Stop being a smug asshole, Lahey. If I had known you’d act like this, I would have asked Erica.”

“We’re going out to celebrate, but since you two finally got your shit together, you don’t have to come. There’s a mandatory breakfast at Denny’s at eight.”

“Where are you going?” Scott asks.

“Tony’s,” she says. “It’s a decent pizza place that won’t be that packed. There are bigger and better places in town that people will go to celebrate instead.”

Scott raises his eyebrows at Stiles. His mouth scrunches in response.

“I think we’ll pass for tonight, but we’ll be there tomorrow.”

She smiles and snaps her fingers. Isaac, Danny, and Boyd head to the locker room; the rest head to the parking lot. They follow their teammates into the locker room to change.

“Do you want to grab something to eat and head over to the Pack House? Uh…nobody’s gonna be there. We could watch Star Wars if you want,” Scott offers.

Even after Scott promised to watch Stars Wars at the Glen Capri, it never happened. If this suggestion isn’t a declaration of love, Scott doesn’t know what is. Scott’s still under the impression that if he’s gone this long without watching the series, he’ll survive without understanding the references. However, he’s willing to sacrifice hours to marathon them with Stiles, for Stiles.

Stiles is in the process of taking off his jersey when Scott makes the suggestion. He chokes on his own spit and it takes him a few seconds to violently tear his jersey off his head. Scott’s mildly concerned by the reaction. Once Stiles recovers, he nods furiously.

“Chinese? We can reheat if it gets cold on the way to the Pack House,” Stiles says.

As soon as they’re finished changing, Stiles grabs Scott’s hand and drags him towards his Jeep. He’s been waiting for this moment for years. Well, it’s a tossup between kissing Scott and making him watch Star Wars. This night could not get much better for them.

Scott twines their fingers together, even though it’s a short trip to the Jeep and they’ll have to disconnect. He’s trying to prove a point without words.

As soon as Stiles pulls out of the parking lot, Scott reaches for his hand again.

They don’t say anything, comfortable in the silence. Scott stares at Stiles, committing every detail to memory. He wants to be able to tell their grandkids about this night someday.

He eventually calls in their pick up order. “Remember the extra egg rolls.” Scott pointedly rolls his eyes because when has he ever forgotten the extra egg rolls? The answer is never. Erica and Allison always forget.

There’s an awkward silence after Scott finishes ordering.

Stiles takes a deep breath because he’s so goddamn nervous. Scott can hear his heart pounding, which only makes it worse.

“It’s just…It’s not gonna be easy. It’s gonna be really hard. We’re gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, Scotty. Forever, man, every day. You and me…every day, Scott.”

While Scott is swooning at the declaration, the wheels are turning. It’s a nice sentiment, but those aren’t Stiles’ words. It won’t be hard. Hard was the nogistune. Hard was trying not to kill anyone in blood lust. Hard was pining for each other and not doing anything about it.

“Is-is that a line? Dude, did you just quote something to tell me you love me?” Stiles blushes under the scrutiny of Scott’s gaze. “ _Dude.”_

“Sorry. Do you know how many times Lydia has made me watch _The Notebook_? It’s a lot, okay? I panicked and went with my gut.”

Scott grins. “Your gut said _The Notebook_?”

Stiles shoves Scott’s shoulder. “You didn’t say that you loved me first so I couldn’t use the Han Solo reference.” He glances at Scott’s oblivious face. He rolls his eyes. “Not that you would have gotten the reference.”

 _Soon,_ Stiles tells himself. _Soon he will understand._

Pop culture is important to Stiles. Scott just refuses to watch the important things, but he’ll marathon Lord of the Rings for the seventy-fifth time no problem.

“I will get the Han Solo reference soon, Stiles. Don’t worry,” Scott sooths. He bites his lip. “You know I love you too, right?”

Stiles shrugs. “It could bare to be said.”

“Well, I love you.”

They can’t keep the stupid grins off their faces.

 

The food is waiting for them. They decide go Dutch on their first date with the declaration that rock, paper, scissors will decide who sets up and pays for the next one.

Scott sets the bag on the floorboard.

“You ever play the Stoplight Challenge?” Stiles shoots him a confused look as he backs out. “Well at every red light, we, _you know,_ play a little tonsil hockey until it turns green. There’s four stoplights from here to the house.” Scott waggles his eyebrows for extra effect.

Stiles gapes. “Oh, you are so on.”

They only hit one red light but Scott manages to get a hand up Stiles’ shirt and one of Stiles’ hands start wandering down to Scott’s waistband. The car behind them has to honk their horn a couple times before they break apart and Stiles focuses on the driving.

 

Scott unlocks the front door, which is a struggle because Stiles is plastered to his backside, sticking his hands into Scott’s front pockets.

As promised the house is empty. Scott was half-worried that Erica would figure out a way to cock block them.

“You get the movies ready and I’ll grab drinks,” Scott says. Stiles presses a kiss to the back of Scott’s neck before heading to the living room.

He grabs a liter of Mountain Dew from the fridge and a couple plastic cups. He checks the bag and finds that for once they didn’t forget the forks.

He plops down next to Stiles, who is diligently parsing out things into two containers.

“Which one are we watching first?”

“We’re doing the Machete order and skipping Phantom Menace. I will not be subjected to fucking Jar Jar Binks if I don’t have to. We’re starting with Episode Four: A New Hope.”

Scott shrugs and settles in with his container in lap. He's pressing himself against Stiles, even though it makes eating harder for both of them.

When Stiles complains, Scott shoots back with, “It’s gonna be really hard, but we’re gonna have to work at it ever-” Stiles gives Scott a kiss just to shut him up.

“Are you always going to be an asshole about that?”

Scott grins and shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe when you stop bringing up that I can’t ice skate.”

Stiles grins back. “Never buddy.”

“I don’t know what I saw in you.”

“Oh hush. You love me for my sarcasm and wit, my ability to be right about the Big Bad of the Quarter and my adorableness.”

“Keep it up and your wit will only keep us from watching Star Wars longer.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, like Scott is purposely distracting him from the main event. “Whatever.” He hits play before stuffing a massive forkful of fried rice in his mouth. He tries to give a running commentary as they eat. It just sounds like a bunch of mumbling and violent choking. Considering how much Stiles runs his mouth Scott thought he would have figured out how to eat and talk at the same time.

Scott tries to watch the movies, but he spends more time watching Stiles. Stiles, of course, catches him when he wants to watch Scott’s reaction to something. He leans his head on Scott’s shoulder to thwart him from becoming distracted from the movie.

On their third movie, Stiles starts sliding down onto Scott’s lap. He starts drooling twenty minutes in. No amount of Mountain Dew can counteract the effects of playing a two hour lacrosse game. Scott tries hard to stay awake and finish out the movie, but he can’t. He succumbs to sleep as Anakin and Padme arrive at the Lars farm.

He knows he’s going to wake up with a crick in his neck and drool soaked jeans, but he doesn’t care. He also knows that there’s an alarm that will go off in about four hours. It’s perfect anyway.

**

**From Ally A, 9:01 PM**

_Congrats for winning and getting Stiles!_

**From Ally A, 9:02 PM**

_Everyone sent snaps of you guys making out on the field. Way too much tongue btw. I taught you better than that._

**From Ally A, 9:03 PM**

_I’m happy for you._

**To Ally A, 8:05 AM**

_I’m happy too._

 


End file.
